


Denial is More Than Just a River in Egypt

by bar2d2s



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a bromance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial is More Than Just a River in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 4/16/09

"It's not a  _bromance_ , Paco! It's more like-"

"A heterosexual life partnership? Despite the fact that one of you is not like the oth-ther-" Brenda hit Paco upside the head.

"Paco! Stop corrupting my childhood memories! Jaime! It's a bromance. Get over it."

Jaime slumped over the table, face in his arms. "…I know people with  _normal_  friends, you know. Or at least, I used to. What ever happened to all my  _normal_ friends?" Traci began petting his hair.

"You traded up. Also, ohmygod, your shampoo is amazing and you will tell me what you use to make your hair so soft." He shrugged as he sat up.

"I don't know what it is, I borrowed it from Eddie last week- shut up, Paco! I'm out of here."

And as Jaime stormed out of the restaurant, he was satisfied to hear the faint sounds of Paco yelping in pain.


End file.
